starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Rescate de Han Solo/Leyendas
El Rescate de Han Solo fue una campaña ideada por Luke Skywalker junto a sus compañeros Leia Organa Solo, Chewbacca, Lando Calrissian, R2-D2 y C-3PO para rescatar a Han Solo, quien estaba congelado en carbonita en el Palacio del señor del crimen Jabba Desilijic Tiure. La campaña Tras la Batalla del Puño de Falleen, Luke Skywalker, junto con Leia Organa, Lando Calrissian y Chewbacca, organizaron un plan para rescatar a Han Solo de Jabba el Hutt. La campaña constó de dos incidentes: la Misión al Palacio de Jabba y la Batalla de Carkoon. Esta última no estaba en los planes originales, pero Luke estaba preparado por si algo así ocurría.''Sombras del Imperio'' (novela)''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Regreso del Jedi'' Infiltración en el Palacio de Jabba : Artículo Principal: Misión al Palacio de Jabba (Guerra Civil Galáctica) thumb|right|Luke llega ante Jabba|link=http://es.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Luke_Palacio_Jabba.JPGEn la primera fase, Lando se infiltró en el Palacio de Jabba como el guardia Tamtel Skreej, como contingencia por si algo salía mal. En la segunda fase, R2-D2 y C-3PO fueron enviados al Palacio como una muestra de un acuerdo de paz de Luke con Jabba para liberar a Han. Cuando Jabba rechazó la oferta y se quedó con los droides, Leia, disfrazada del cazarrecompensas Boushh, ingresó al Palacio simulando llevar capturado a Chewbacca para cobrar su recompensa. Leia entonces liberó a Han de la carbonita y debían haber escapado junto a los demás, pero Jabba los descubrió y encerró a Han y Chewbacca y tomó a Leia como su esclava. Viendo la situación, Luke ingresó al Palacio y utilizando su habilidad en la Fuerza logró llegar ante Jabba, quien lo lanzó a la trampa del rancor. Luke logró matar a la criatura, pero Jabba los condenó a él, Han y Chewbacca a ser ejecutados en el Sarlacc, en el Pozo de Carkoon.Star Wars Episodio VI: El Regreso del Jedi Viaje al Pozo de Carkoon : Artículo Principal: Batalla de Carkoon thumb|left|Luke, Han y Chewbacca en el esquife sobre el Sarlacc|link=http://es.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Esquife.jpgLuke, Han y Chewbacca fueron llevados al Pozo de Carkoon en un esquife, mientras que Jabba lo hizo en su barcaza Khetanna. Una vez allí, Luke consiguió un sable que R2-D2 llevaba oculto y liberó a sus compañeros, para luego eliminar a los guardias de Jabba y destruir su barcaza, siendo el hutt estrangulado por Leia. Finalmente Han, Luke, Leia, Chewbacca, Lando, R2-D2 y C-3PO lograron escapar en uno de los esquifes.Star Wars Episodio VI: El Regreso del Jedi Apariciones *''Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos'' *''Star Wars 77: Chanteuse of the Stars'' *''Star Wars 79: The Big Con'' *''Sombras del Imperio'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Tales from Jabba's Palace'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''The Ordeal of Boba Fett'' *''A Credit for Your Thoughts'' Fuentes *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *Jabba's Skiff Guards - A Leland Chee blog at StarWars.com Notas y referencias